Sisters Hardship
by DemeterJemima
Summary: My version of how Demeter, Bombalurina and Jemima came to be Jellicles. Rated T for the flashbacks and later on. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bombalurina was running with her sister trailing behind, carrying something in her arms.

"Come on Demeter!", Bombalurina shouted. "At this rate he'll find us!"

This gave Demeter more energy, but not enough. Less than 5 minutes later she crumpled, the object in her arms mewing at the sudden change in direction.

"Can't Bombi, can't run" she whispered weakly, "Jemima has taken all of my energy". Bombalurina stopped, she turned back around, heading for her sister.

She could still remember about the last few months. But she knew that those memories would haunt her forever.

"_Stay with me Demeter, you can get through it" Bombalurina cried, her voice echoing around the cell that they shared. Demeter was on the verge of unconsciousness after the last beating from Macavity and his henchmen, Bombalurina didn't know for how much longer, her younger sister could survive. Bombalurina could feel the rounded bump that was now her sister's stomach, as she held her sister close and tried to soothe her and keep her conscious. Feeling Demeter's stomach filled Bombalurina with roaring anger, Macavity had caused it, and Bombalurina wanted revenge._

_While she was deep in thought, Bombalurina didn't notice that her sister had fallen asleep. She put her down gently in a corner of the cell, then laid down next to her, guarding her. But soon she too was asleep. Macavity watched them sleep from outside the cell, thinking carefully about his next move. He wanted Demeter to have his child here, so that he could get all the glory of the birth of the kitten. The kitten would have to be killed, there was no need for it to be alive, but he could decide on the details later. Right now, there was work to be done. He opened the cell door and walked in. Although a moment ago Bombalurina had been asleep, now she was wide awake, hissing and spitting at Macavity with all the energy she had left._

"_Hello dearie," he said calmly, "don't you want a hug" he asked. Bombalurina shook her head,but Macavity took her anyway, holding her in a vice-like grip while she tried to pull away._

"_And how's your sister?" he asked, chuckling madly at Bombalurina's struggle. "How is the kitten doing?" This took Bombalurina over the edge and she spat at Macavity. He let go of her, but his evil, manic laughing rocketed around in her head as he left the cell._

Bombalurina shook herself out of her memories, right now she had to focus on her sister, and not on her past. After checking that the mewling kitten was still in Demeter's arms, Bombalurina picked up her sister. She shifted for a moment, trying to put Demeter into a more comfortable position for both of them. Then continued running, ignoring the pain in her chest, ignoring the burning in her legs, only focusing on what lied ahead. The one place that had stayed in her mind, the one name that she thought would be safe. The Jellicle Junkyard. A normal Junkyard to humans, but a home for the Jellicles and a place of hatred for Macavity.

Bombalurina began to tire, she knew she couldn't run for much longer without stopping. But as she rounded a corner, she could see the junkyard with all it's rubbish. Seeing it gave her a spurt of energy, but as she entered the junkyard she collapsed, her sister and niece rolling from her arms. She had enough time to shout "Help!" as loud as she could before unconsciousness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bombalurina opened her eyes. For a moment the white glare of the room she was in blinded her; but then her eyes began to focus, letting her see more clearly. Bombalurina looked around and tried to sit up, only for a wave of nausea to come crashing down on her. She laid back down, trying to get a better sense of her surroundings. Suddenly, Bombalurina heard someone coming. She made herself as big as she could, her fur standing on end, while hissing with what energy she had left.

"Little one, there's no need for that!" Exclaimed a voice. Bombalurina looked around for the source of the voice and saw a cat. The cat had a motherly face and a white front, surrounded by black, brown, red, ginger and the occasional golden stripes.

Bombalurina stopped hissing and her fur decreased in size, but didn't entirely flatten. Bombalurina doesn't take chances.

"Sorry" she said quietly, almost whispering.

"It's okay dear. You're allowed to be nervous around strangers" smiled the cat as she sat down so she was level with Bombalurina, then placed something in front of the basket Bombalurina was lying in. Bombalurina smiled back, then looked at what was in front of her. It was food. Bombalurina immediately attacked the bowl, not stopping until it was empty.

"I'm sure that must make you feel better". Bombalurina nodded, then started to lick the closing cuts and gashes on her arms. While she did this she noticed that the cuts on her legs had been bandaged, and that the other cat was holding more bandages. Bombalurina stopped cleaning her cuts and offered one of her arms to the cat. The cat took it gently, and then, after washing it in water, began the slow process of bandaging it. While she did this Bombalurina asked "Where am I?"

"You're in the same junkyard as you were on Thursday." was the soft reply.

"You said Thursday. What day is it today then?" cried Bombalurina quietly.

"Hey, there's no need to be upset. It's Sunday. You were asleep for 2 days before you woke up this morning" The cat explained as she finished tying a knot on the bandages for the first arm. Bombalurina offered her other arm, and the cat continued.

"What's your name sweetheart?" asked the cat.

"Bombalurina," she replied in a small voice, "but my sister calls me Bomba."

"Can I call you Bomba?" asked the cat. Bombalurina nodded, hoping that by having her own home name being used, she could settle herself.

"Why don't I introduce myself. My name is Jelly. Short for Jellylorum." introduced the cat, but then added, "But I think your name is the prettiest", as she finished tying the knot on the other bandage. Bombalurina decided then that Jelly was a cat that she could trust.

Bombalurina had been sent back to bed to sleep by Jelly. When she woke up, she had different priorities.

"Where's my sister?" she asked, now worried as she hadn't seen or heard her since she had first woken up.

"She's next door love, but you can't see her yet. She's still sleeping." Bombalurina's face saddened and tears welled up in her eyes. She had protected her sister, she had carried her sister to the junkyard; and now they wouldn't let her see her own sister?

"Alright" said Jelly with a sigh. Something told her that this wasn't the time to refuse the adolescent of her wish.

"Munkustrap, I need some help!" called Jellylorum. A black and silver tabby rushed in from the other room.

"What is it?" He asked, a state of worry etched on to his face. Jelly chuckled, he was such a worrier for a young teenager. She then straightened her face.

"I need you to bring her family into here." Jelly said as she pointed at Bombalurina.

"Ok Jelly" was the reply and then Munkustrap was gone. He had had a brief look at who Jellylorum had pointed at, but not enough to see Bombalurina clearly.

A few moments later he was back, carrying the unconscious Demeter in his arms like she was as light as a feather. Munkustrap laid her in the basket next to Bombalurina, now fully nticing the red and white teenager.

"And the little one," Jelly huffed. Munkustrap once again hurried into the other room. And then to Bombalurina Jelly whispered "Toms, they can't do anything right unless you tell them twice!" Bombalurina giggled at the cats outburst then turned to her still-unconscious sister.

"You and your family caused quite a shock on Thursday." Jellylorum remarked as Bombalurina checked over her sister and began to clean and groom her. Up till now Bombalurina hadn't been able to remember much of the past couple of weeks, but Jelly had brought the memories flooding back.

_Bombalurina was huddled over her sister in one corner of the dark black cell they shared. Macavity had just left, after beating them both to a point past submission. Demeter had fallen asleep almost instantly, the beating taking the rest of her energy. The kitten tried to crawl into her mothers neck, but was too weak, and was yet to open it's eyes. Bombalurina picked it up then settled it in the crook of Demeter's neck. Soon it too had fallen silent, leaving Bombalurina alone with only the shadows for company, as she guarded her family through the night._

Bombalurina turned away, trying to keep her face the same as she battled with the wave of memories which were flooding her head. She turned back around at the sound of footsteps. Just then Munkustrap entered, holding Jemima in his paws while being followed by another cat. Bombalurina took Jemima from Munkustrap then began to groom her. Just as she had done with the kittens mother.

"I'm guessing that the little one is yours." Probed Jellylorum. Much to the three cats surprise Bombalurina shook her head.

"She's Demeter's, not mine." Jelly looked a bit confused.

"Demeter is my sister" explained Bombalurina. Jelly turned to look at the other two cats, they looked as shocked as she was.

"She's too young" protested the cat that had come in with Munkustrap. Once again Bombalurina shook her head.

But their shock quickly vanished as Demeter stirred. For a moment, all four cats thought she was waking, but Demeter only made a small sound before unconsciousness dragged her back into the darkness. As much as she tried to act older, Bombalurina was still a kitten, a kitten without her family. Bombalurina was close to crying. She wanted to see her sister's eyes. She wanted to hear her sister's voice. But she couldn't. Demeter wasn't close to waking. Bombalurina and Jemima would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Bombalurina and Jemima improved greatly. Bombalurina's half-healed ribs began to finish repairing, Jemima's eye's opened, (much to the relief of Jellylorum), revealing beautiful chocolate-coloured eyes; and both Bombalurina and the little kitten began to put on weight, giving Jelly a chance to do a great deal of cooking. But Bombalurina was always at her sister's side, with Jemima either on Bombalurina's lap or on her mothers chest. Bombalurina was always there for her sister, and although Demeter was unable to notice, Bombalurina groomed her sister, talked to her, stroked her, trying to keep the hope that Demeter would wake up. As well as caring for herself and her sister, she also took on the duty of care for Jemima. She would feed Jemima, groom Jemima just like Bombalurina did with Demeter. Jemima slept with her mother, her face nuzzled into Demeter's face. Jelly thought that Bombalurina was being very brave. While trying to rest so that her own body could repair itself, she was looking after her sister and niece as well, and Jellylorum knew that looking after a kitten is not the easiest thing to do.

Then one afternoon, when Bombalurina was feeding Jemima with formula milk, she heard her sister stir; it had been the first time since Demeter had first been moved to her sister's side.

"Jelly!" Bombalurina shouted. The queen came running, her fur still messy from her morning nap.

"What is it?" Jellylorum asked, looking frantically around. Her eyes rested on Demeter, and she saw why she had been called. Demeter was stirring, she was moving and talking. Her eyes may not have opened but Demeter was awake.

"Bomba" Demeter whispered. She felt for her sister's paw and held on tight when she found it.

"I'm here Dem" reassured Bombalurina, trying not to shout with joy. Jemima suddenly squeaked, causing Demeter's eyes to flutter open. She saw the growing body of her kitten, and nuzzled her head into the kitten. Jemima mewed at the affection, then began to climb across Demeter's body until she was in the crook of Demeter's neck. Jemima sat there, pushing at the side of her mother's neck, now slightly to big to fit comfortably.

Jelly smiled at the sign of affection from the kitten then turned to the matter at hand. She had always had a bowl of food and water ready for when Demeter woke up. Jelly took hold of the bowls and placed them in front of the basket. Demeter tried to move so that she was in a better position to get to the food. But she collapsed into her older sister's lap, Jemima sliding down Demeter's shoulder, and into the cushions surrounding the sisters. Jelly took a teaspoon from the nearby shelf then scooped a bit of food on to it. Demeter looked up at her sister for encouragement. Bombalurina nodded, "it's okay" she whispered in her ear as she carefully stroked Demeter's back to calm her. Demeter didn't have the energy to refuse so she opened her mouth and began to eat the food. It took 10 minutes for Demeter to finish the food, and by then she was exhausted. Bombalurina carefully lifted the waiting bowl of water to her sister's open mouth. Soon the water too was gone, and Demeter had fallen asleep in Bombalurina's lap. Jemima had stopped squeaking and was now asleep, after climbing back up her mother's shoulder, so she was laid next to her neck. While mother and daughter slept, Bombalurina began to tell Jellylorum the full account of their unfortunate start to life in Macavity's lair, in hushed tones, so as not to wake the sleeping kittens. Jelly became more and more worried about what had happened to the kittens as Bombalurina spoke. But she had to admit that the 3 kittens were beginning to find a place in her heart, along with all her other children. The conversation ended as Demeter woke. She was given more food and water and soon drifted off back to sleep. After talking to Jelly about what had happened, Bombalurina felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to bear the pain of what had happened alone with her sister, Jelly now knew and Bombalurina trusted Jelly enough to know that although she knew what had happened, Jellylorum would still care for them and help them.

_Bombalurina sat at the back of the cell, holding Demeter close as Macavity advanced towards them. He had a sly grin on his face, and Bombalurina knew that it didn't mean good news. But then again she had not heard any good news while being in Macavity's capture. She spat at Macavity and tried to scratch him with her free paw, but he just batted it away like it was an annoying fly. As Bombalurina went to try to strike a second time, Macaivity caught her arm and threw her to the other side of the cell, leaving Demeter defenseless. Demeter was awake but in no position to get up, so Macavity began to beat her there. He scratched her arms as she tried to protect her face, kicked her in her chest and in her back and spat at her. She curled up in a ball and began to whimper, but all this did was encourage him. Macavity sat down next to the shaking Demeter and held her head in his lap; giggling manically when he noticed Demeter's rounding stomach. Then he brought his claws up her arms leaving large gashes. Bombalurina grabbed him and try to pull Macavity away from her sister. Macavity just laughed in his evil way, his laughter echoing of the walls of the cell. He took Bombalurina and pushed her up against the door of the cell, the cold metal bars pressing into her back. Then Macavity brushed a paw down her face, leaving a cut on her cheek to seep blood down her neck. Bombalurina tried to push him away, only for him to re-start his laughing. With his jagged claws he left large scars on her legs, while opening half-healed ones at the same time. He grinned manically as he left, leaving Bombalurina and Demeter to clean their newest wounds as they tried to hold back tears._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 weeks later.

"_Oh my, what a beautiful kitten," grinned Macavity, looking down at the shaking body of Demeter, 2 week old Jemima clutched in her paws. He smiled devilishly at Bombalurina, who's frail form was being held by two of his henchcats. She struggled momentarily, but a henchcat hit her and she went still, desperately looking at her sister. _

"_Leave them alone!" she cried weakly, but Macavity ignored her and tried to prise open Demeter's paws that were guarding her kitten. _

"_Come on Demeter, this isn't a good time to play games." he snarled, Macavity was hoping that is would force her to break her grip, but all it did was make the young mother hold on tighter, Jemima mewling as the grip around her tightened. Bombalurina tried to reach her, but as she finally forced her way out of the henchcats paws, Macavity turned and hit her head sharply. Bombalurina wasn't conscious any more._

Bombalurina woke up, glad that her latest nightmare had only been a memory and was no longer reality. She saw that Jelly was waiting for her, and gently moved her sleeping sister's head off of her lap. Jemima was bigger now and was sleeping next to her mother, rather then in the crook of her neck or on her stomach.

"Where's anty going?" Asked Jemima, now half-awake,

"Auntie's just going out" whispered Bombalurina softly. Jemima nodded in agreement then fell back to sleep. Bombalurina smiled fondly at her niece then got up, being careful not to wake her sleeping family.

As she and Jellylorum walked to Old Deuteronomy's den, both of them prayed silently to the Everlasting Cat that they would be accepted into the tribe. Jelly wished hard that they would accepted as she had developed a soft spot for the 3 queens. They reached Deuteronomy's den in silence, both too nervous to speak to each other. Inside, Munkustrap was waiting for them. He greeted them then looked behind them, as if he was expecting someone else as well.

"Where's Demeter?" Munkustrap asked. Bombalurina had to stifle a giggle at the tom's obvious crush on her sister. But she set her face still, it was no time for silliness or flirting. (It had been hard to avoid the temptation when she saw Rum Tum Tugger laying on TSE1's bonnet).

"She's sleeping" was Bombalurina's curt reply. Munkustrap stood aside, letting the queens past him and into what Old Deuteronomy called 'the study', Munkustrap then proceeded to move in the obvious direction of the infirmary where Demeter was still sleeping. Old Deuteronomy was waiting for her.

Old Deuteronomy was slightly shocked by the change that a few weeks of good food and rest had made. He had briefly visited the queens while they had been unconscious but now he was looking at Bombalurina in her full glory, and he hoped to be seeing Demeter and Jemima looking better too soon. When he had visited the queens, they were scrawny little things with no fat anywhere, especially with Demeter. Their bones could easily be counted and they were all a little small. But now Bombalurina was looking the older adolescent she was.

"It's nice to see you." He commented. The scarlet queen looked confused for a moment, not knowing that Old Deuteronomy had visited her and her family just over 3 weeks previous. She bowed respectfully, aware that this one conversation with the Jellicle Leader could change her, her sister's and her niece's lives forever.

"I'm Bombalurina sir and I'm here to speak to you about..." Her voice trailed off as Old Deuteronomy raised his paw to stop her.

"I am very much aware of why you are here, Bombalurina," interrupted Deuteronomy in his deep, yet calming voice. "And **I** am here to tell **you** that I accept what you are about to ask. You and your sister with her kitten are very much able to stay here for as long as you wish." Bombalurina was once again looking confused and shocked. It wasn't how she had planned the meeting to go at all; she was expecting that she would have to explain and possibly plead to be allowed to stay, yet Old Deuteronomy had answered her question before she had even asked it! Bombalurina turned to see Jellylorum smiling, and that told her that what she had just heard was real and not just wishful thinking.

"Thank you," Bombalurina whispered, unsure what else she could say. Then she walked out, a happy Jellylorum beside her. Outside Old Deuteronomy's den Jelly pulled Bombalurina into a hug. Bombalurina stiffened for a moment then accepted the embrace, clinging onto the fur on Jelly's back as they held the embrace. The two queens then walked back to the infirmary, both purring softly.

Back in the infirmary, they arrived to see Demeter waking and Jemima lying on her chest, pushing at her cheek.

"He accepted it!" Squealed Bombalurina, unable to stay formal any more. "This is our home!" Then the realisation began to dawn on them; that they were safe from Macavity, that they could live without constant fear of beatings. That they were safe.

"There's one other thing" Jelly said as she interrupted their thoughts, "I spoke to Old Deuteronomy yesterday and he said..." The sister's were looking at her with curiosity all over their faces. "He said that if he agreed to you staying I could adopt you," Jellylorum finished, slightly rushing the last few words. Bombalurina was looking shocked for the second time that day and Demeter was also looking shocked. For a moment Jelly thought that she had said something wrong, but then she found herself being pulled into a giant hug by the two sister, with three queens purring loudly and Jemima mewling, confused at why she was surrounded by different smells and fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Here's the next chapter. Thank you to Demeterfan and PrayLoveCATS for the reviews, I do really appreciate them. **

Chapter 5

6 months previous.

Macavity was angry, so angry that even his favourite queen Griddlebone was quaking under her fur.

"How could you let them escape?" He roared, scratching his second in commands face as he passed. Macavity dropped his voice, it now sounding like a voice that send a chill up your spine even if it was the hottest day in July.

"I want them back" he said in hushed tones, "and if I don't find at least Demeter back in that cell then somecat will be paying." His henchcats looked at each other the nodded.

"With their lives!" Macavity added as he walked away with Griddlebone at his arm, cackling madly at his henchcats fear.

Macavity had other business to attend to, so the henchcats alone had to re-kitnap Demeter, Bombalurina and Jemima.

The second in command repeatedly sent scouts to the border of the Jellicle Junkyard, but the psychic twins (Coricopat and Tantomile) would always sense them, and the henchcats would end up running as several of the toms chased them back to Macavity's lair. The henchcats were yet to see the sisters and Jemima and started to wonder if they were actually there; but the fear of the own lives kept them from saying it aloud.

7 months later.

The henchcats had finally found their chance to recapture Demeter. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer worked for Macavity, and with their help, laid plans for the kitnapping. The orange twins had told them that Demeter and Jellylorum would be walking alone together to get more supplies for Jemima. The second in command informed Macavity of the plans, and he decided that as Macavity had had a sly grin on his face, he approved. The plan was set into action, and two days later several henchcats left, to re-capture Demeter.

Demeter and Jellylorum were indeed going out to get supplies for the fast-growing Jemima. As Demeter and Jelly left the junkyard, the henchcats began to get in position, lining themselves up against the walls of shops; so that when the time came, the two queens would be surrounded. Demeter and Jelly were walking down what humans call the high street, when it happened. They were headed for their favourite pet shop. It was most of the Jellicle's favourite (especially the kittens) because the humans would occasionally give them food and sometimes toys! Jelly knew the way easily, and they were happily talking about Jemima, Jelly's kittens Plato, Pouncival and Etectera, just normal things. But suddenly their world went black and they found themselves being dragged into a small alleyway. Then the plastic bags were remove and the two queens squinted to see.

"It's lovely to see you again Demeter" purred the second in command, happy that the plan was going well. Demeter became skittish, desperately trying to grab Jellylorum's paw, but Demeter was whisked away by the henchmen.

"Jelly!" She cried, but Jellylorum had already run off, straight in the direction of the junkyard.

Munkustrap saw Jelly approaching and waved at her, but as she got closer Munkustrap saw her scared face and rushed to the junkyard gate.

"What's happened?" He asked, feeling confused and worried.

"Demeter," Jelly said quickly, still trying to get her breath back, "they took Demeter!" She looked up at Munkustrap and he instantly knew who 'they' were. He ran to Deuteronomy's den, looking shocked and feeling heart-broken as the queen he was beginning to love had been taken from him.

Meanwhile, Macavity's henchcats had returned, carrying a very scared Demeter with them. She was put back in her old cell and left to cry. Macavity watched her cry with a grin on his face. He was pleased at having her back because in a way, he loved her; but also pleased that his henchcats didn't harm her and that they didn't mess up the capture. Demeter was no good to him already damaged, otherwise he couldn't be known as the most evil cat in London.

Demeter was in one corner of the cell. This time there was no Bombalurina to comfort her, she was alone. The shadows seemed to taunt her as she curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly. Macavity had been watching her from the other side of the cell door, and knew it was time to re-start the torture of this kitten.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to alert Demeter of his presence. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her, treading softly. Demeter was too incased in her own grief to notice that there was a shadow, or to notice the slight creak of the cell door shutting, or even just smell him!

"Hello my little darling" Macavity purred as he lent down so he could see Demeter's face. She yelped at the sound of his voice and tried to turn away. But Macavity held her in a vice-like hug, lifting her up so she couldn't touch the floor. Demeter could barely move, yet she could move enough to scratch his back, causing him to drop her onto the cold metal floor of the cell. She whimpered in pain as she hit the floor. Demeter tried to crawl back into the corner but Macavity took her by the scruff of her neck and threw her across the room, throwing her into unconsciousness. He walked over to where she lay and began to scratch her, kick her, even though she was unconscious. Then he left, ordering the guard to leave Demeter a little stale food and water,but not enough to fill her stomach.

All the toms had been sent out to try and recover Demeter. The other queens spent their days trying to soothe Jellylorum and Bombalurina, as the two queens held each other close and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that she was found. Jemima was unaware of what had happened to her mother, so became surprised when Bombalurina kept pulling her into an embrace and sobbing into her soft fur.

"Don't worry dears" soothed one of the queens on the fourth day of Demeter's kitnap. She reached out to stroke Bombalurina, but Bombalurina pulled away, not knowing who it was.

"Victoria, could you please take all the kittens outside to play" the cat whispered to a pure white kitten. Victoria nodded and took the three kittens outside and they began to play a game of hide and seek, while the cat tried to soothe the two distraught queens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Demeterfan for reviewing. Here is chapter 6, sorry it's a bit small.**

Chapter 6

1 month later.

Demeter was awake carefully licking her most recent wounds. She heard the cell door open and immediately curled up, trying to protect herself. But no blow came, instead a harsh voice said "dinner" then Demeter heard something be dropped onto the metal floor and footprints move away. She crawled over to the bowl and began to eat what little food was there. Over the past month she had become as skinny as she had when she and Bombalurina had first escaped. Demeter drained the water then curled up in a corner, hoping to get some rest before Macavity next came, but she couldn't sleep. Her aching body and brain refused to sleep, meaning that Demeter could only lie in the cell, her eyes wide open, staring into the shadows that were creeping in.

Back at the junkyard, every possible tom had be sent to try and recover Demeter, while Jenny and the kittens tried to help the silent, distraught queens. The toms had tried everything they could think of to get past the gates to the warehouse where Macavity had his lair, but nothing worked. Each night they would come back, sometimes cut and scratched, to see Bombalurina and Jellylorum's hopeful faces, and each night the toms had to shake their heads. Soon Jelly and Bombalurina stopped asking, and would just hold each other tight, trying not to think about the empty space in the basket, where Demeter used to sleep. The Jellicles hated to see Jellylorum and Bombalurina how they were, the two queens wouldn't talk, would barely eat and wouldn't leave each others side. And as the days, weeks dragged on, the queens became worse.

2 weeks later.

Demeter was sat in the corner furthest away from the cell door when Macavity entered. He grinned in his malicious way and strolled over to her. She whimpered and curled up into a ball. Macavity sat down next to her and pulled her head into his lap. Demeter tried to squirm out of his grip, but his sharp claws digged into her arms, causing blood to seep down her arms.

"Please, don't, please!" She cried as Macavity brought a solitary claw up the side of her face.

"Oh, you're saying please now?" He said, cocking his head to one side. "It's a little too late for that dearie" he whispered into her ear. Demeter's arms flailed and one caught Macavity on her arm. He let go off her and she scrambled into a different corner. Macavity ran at her and picked her, dropping Demeter onto the metal floor sharply. She screamed as Macavity stamped on her outstretched leg, a loud crack echoing around the cell. Macavity sauntered out of the cell, the door shutting with a loud slam, Demeter lay there sobbing, pain constant in her leg. It was then, as she listened for Macavity's fading footprints that she realised that she hadn't heard the lock click shut like she normally did. Demeter crawled over to the door, her broken leg screaming pain as she inched over. Carefully, she tried the door, it swung open, almost hitting her. Demeter crawled out, making her way slowly down the corridor of cells. At the end of the corridor there was an open window, Demeter slowly climbed up the wall, her claws finding it hard to keep a grip in the plaster. Just as she fell through the window, a regular patrol of henchcats walked past the window. The cats didn't hear her fall, they didn't hear her cry as she hit the cemented pavement. Why would they, Demeter fell unconscious as she hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been some time since there was last an update, I have been a little busy. Thanks to Tantomile Forever for your review, and thanks for the advice. :D And sorry for how long it is, my computer said it is 1,583 words. :D**

Chapter 7

Munkustrap had taken Alonzo and Asparagus Jr. to try and find a gap in Macavity's defences, but like normal there were none. The three toms had just creeped round to the back of Macavity's warehouses when they saw a figure on the path, a growing circle o blood around them. Munkustrap ran to the figure, half-hoping that it wasn't Demeter because of the state the state the cat was in. But it was, Munkustrap thanked the Everlasting Cat for her escape, even if it was a little brutal. He picked up Demeter, being carefully as he saw small fragments of white bone occasionally sticking out of her skin. The toms ran the whole way back to the junkyard, Munkustrap whispering in her ear as she whimpered with pain. Jelly and Bombalurina had heard the toms return but didn't move, nocat had found anything in the past, so the queens weren't expecting them to find anything now.

"Jelly!" Alonzo called, while he and Asparagus waited for Munkustrap to arrive. Jellylorum shot out of her den, her blood-shot eyes scanning the clearing, while Bombalurina caught up.

"What is it? What is it?" Repeated Jelly as she looked around. Then she saw Munkustrap, holding a bleeding Demeter in his arms. There was an audible gasp from Bombalurina, and then sobs.

"B-bomba, get a bath of hot water ready." Jelly stuttered, trying desperately not to cry. Bombalurina ran into the infirmary, and the cats could hear a flurry of activity as she prepared the infirmary for her. As Munkustrap brought Demeter in, both queens could now see the full extent of Demeter's injuries.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat! What has he done to her?" Exclaimed Bombalurina. Jellylorum signalled to Munkustrap and he put Demeter gently into the bath. Almost immediately the water turned red with blood, cause for another gasp from Bombalurina. Munkustrap lifted Demeter out, the water unable to be used for washing. As Demeter was lowered onto a towel, Jelly began to assess her injuries.

"Right hind leg broken, 4 broken rubs, 2 shattered. Small head wound, multiple cuts. Malnourished, losing blood." She muttered to herself.

"Bomba, get Jenny." Munkustrap whispered. The scarlet queen nodded and ran out, swiftly returning with Jenny. Jenny gasped when she saw Demeter and quickly grabbed several bandages. Munkustrap and Bombalurina watched as the two nurses began to set Demeter's broken leg and dress her many wounds. They watched in unbroken silence, not wanting to speak. It was three hours later that the queens finished washing and applying bandages. They sat back on their heels, and looked despairingly at the frail body of Demeter, now covered in human bandages. Jelly and Jenny then moved her into a basket, and Bombalurina sat next to her, whispering softly and stroking Demeter's headfur, as she prayed to the Everlasting Cat that she would wake.

It was the next morning when Demeter woke. As her eyes flickered open she felt like someone was hitting a drum on the inside of her head. She whimpered as her eyes began to focus and tried to move her head.

"Deme" called Bombalurina, still in the same position as she was the day before.

"B-b-bomba?" Demeter murmured, gasping as the pain set in.

"Munk found you. He brought you back" Demeter looked up to see worry lines etched into her sister's face, but her eyes were sparkling. Demeter moved to sit up but Bombalurina gently pushed her back down. As her head made contact with the cushions surrounding her, Demeter fell asleep. Bombalurina turned and walked out, now that she knew that her sister had woken, she wasn't feeling as nervous and need some fresh air. As she had been worrying about Demeter so much and because she wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary when she had been recovering, the only cats she knew where Munk, Jenny, Jelly and Old Deuteronomy. So when she walked out into the clearing she had no idea who the tom was who was flirting with Jemima. Jemima noticed Bombalurina and pulled away, the tom turned round to see why, his mane all fluffed up. He looked Bombalurina up and down then grinned, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Well hello there" grinned the tom, putting his paws into his belt. "Now what's a beautiful queen like you doing over her?" He purred, winking. Bombalurina smiled, two could play at that game. She strolled over, and as she got near the tom, snaked out her tail and wrapped it around his ankles, She purred softly as she moved close, putting herself between the tom and Jemima.

"And who are you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The names The Rum Tum Tugger, but I prefer Tugger." He smiled, pulling her closer and holding her waist.

"Nice name. Mines Bombalurina, but to you I'm Bomba." She grinned removing her tail. He wrapped his tail around her ankles and she blushed. Jemima giggled and the other kittens who Bombalurina hadn't noticed joined her.

"So will you answer my question now?" He asked, sliding a paw down her side.

"No, but I will ask you something. What's a handsome tom like you flirting with my niece?" She asked sweetly. Tugger opened his mouth to reply, but he was caught with a paw. Removing herself from Tugger she grabbed Jemima's paw and pulled her away. As she did she heard the other kittens shouting "rejected" as a miffed Rum Tum Tugger strutted away. She walked into Jelly's den and sat Jemima down.

"Whats the matter auntie? It was only a bit of fun!" Complained Jemima haughtily.

"Why were you flirting with him? You get your chance when you're older! You're way to young!" Protested Bombalurina, although in her head she was wondering why she was complaining about Jemima flirting, she had been flirting as well.

"You were flirting with him!" Pointed out Jemima. Bombalurina huffed and walked out of the den, leaving Jemima to giggle at her. As Bombalurina went back to the clearing she realised one important thing. She had left Demeter alone in the infirmary, and that she could have woken up and she wasn't there.

Demeter had woken up and was lying in the basket, trying to control the wave of memories that were threatening to take hold of her. She unknowingly drifted in and out of sleep; and within 5 minutes sleep had taken her again.

"_No sweetie! Don't cry!" Pleaded Macavity in a soft voice as he held Demeter's head in his lap._

"_I want to here you scream instead!" he laughed, dragging his claws up her legs, letting the blood seep onto the cold floor. He stood up and let her fall as he moved out of the cell. Demeter screamed as pain seared in her legs, her blood falling thick and fast onto the floor._

"_Good queen" he whispered as he stood outside her cell, listening to her scream, an evil smile on his face._

Demeter woke up screaming. Her sister had just come back to the infirmary, but now Bombalurina was by her side, holding the now sobbing Demeter in her arms.

"Shh, Demeter, shh. You're safe now and I'm never going to let anyone take you away." Bombalurina promised while she stroked her sister's back, trying to soothe her. Demeter stopped screaming and began to sob uncontrollably, as the events at Macavity's lair where seen again. Demeter clung to Bombalurina, sobbing into her red fur. Jelly came running with Munkustrap only seconds behind. The whole Junkyard had heard her scream. The three cats were able to settle Demeter but she refused to go back to sleep, knowing what horrors awaited her if she did. Jelly, Bomablurina and Munkustrap soon left after several minutes of pleading from Demeter. However, when Munkustrap left the infirmary he hovered outside, pacing as he tried to piece together something to say to Demeter.

Demeter heard footsteps and thought that it was Bombalurina or Jellylorum, come to check up on her, so she was surprised when instead she saw the black and silver tabby.

"I've b-been want-ting to s-speak to y-you fo-for a w-while" he stuttered. Demeter looked confusingly at him and he sat down in front of the basket so she wouldn't have to move to see him. This is stupid, Munkustrap thought, I'm going to be announced as the protector of the Jellicles in a week and I can't even talk to Dem! "This is probably going to sound stupid, or forwards." Munkustrap said, breathing heavily. "But, but would you go out with me?" Demeter looked shocked, this wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Why? Why would anycat go out with me?" She asked quietly. "I'm a broken body, with scars everywhere. Why would _you _want to go out with me?" Munkustrap's reply was short.

"Because I think that you're beautiful" he said as he gained a sudden interest in his paws. Demeter smiled and Munkustrap gazed at her.

"Really?" she asked timidly, trying to push the memories of her relationship with Macavity out of her head. She didn't want to experience that ever again. Munkustrap nodded in reply and Demeter smiled her first proper smile in months, then she nodded back. Munkustrap's face lifted and his eyes glinted with joy. He looked like he wanted to jump up and give her a hug. Demeter laid her head back against the cushions, and without realising it, fell asleep.


End file.
